Sweeney Todd Naruto Style!
by SinsXIII
Summary: Have you ever thought about what would happen if some of the Naruto cast were to be put in the Sweeney Todd Movie? Well here's your chance! 4th chap is up! HUZZAH!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Sweeney Todd Music , Skits (crack)

Naruto- Anthony Hope

Saskue- Sweeney Todd

Orochimaru- Judge Turpin

Kabuto- Beadle Bamford

Sai Aldofo

Gaara Toby

Hinata- Johanna

Ino- Beggar Woman/Lucy

Sakura- Mrs. Nellie Lovett

Alex and Tobi - narrator

Kakashi- Director

Alex- hi-ya peoples! Yes, I know another attempt at a fanfiction. I know your tired of those. But hey. I think its fun. So get over it.

Tobi- Alex-chan!

Alex- yeah?

Tobi – tobi saw the actors come here!

Alex- do they know their parts?

Tobi- Tobi is a good boy. :D

Alex- smacks head I take it that you don't know. Oh well.

everyone gathers into the room that Tobi and Alex are in

Kakashi - So…..now that we're all here. Let's start with Intros….Alex tried to match the characters with your personalities….oh and Saskue, Itachi's not here so don't try it.

Saskue- Damn….

Naruto- Anthony Hope

Saskue- Sweeney Todd (I'm killing alex for this)

Alex- I heard that.

Saskue- oops.

Orochimaru- Judge Turpin (WHAT SASKUE'S NOT JOHNANA!!)

Alex- Tobi did that so you wouldn't rape him

Orochimaru- I hate you so much

Tobi- Tobi is a good boy……..Oh and compliments won't get you anywhere

Kabuto- Beadle Bamford

Sai- Aldofo

Gaara- Toby. Wtf? He and I have nothing alike.

Alex- sorry about that Gaara. I couldn't think of anyone else whose a psyco

Gaara- you suck

Alex- compliments won't get you anywhere

Hinata- J-j-Johanna

Ino- Beggar Woman/Lucy. HA! I AM SASKUE'S WIFE!

Tobi- correction. You WERE his wife….till you went nuts. :D

Sakura-Mrs. Nellie Lovett

Alex and Tobi - WE DA NARRATORS!!

Kakashi- Took you long enough.


	2. The plan

Chapter 2

Alex- so…lets get this show on the road!

Kakashi- I think this is a play..

Tobi- Alex-chan says it's a show….

Sasuke- ALEXANDRA!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Alex- ….oh shit. He found out.

Tobi- the readers don't know what your talking about….and neither do I for that matter

Gaara- Alex want me to do the summary of what happned?

Alex- sure…just as long as you save me from Sasuke, and his fangirls once they know what we did to him.

Gaara- Tobi was with us too!

Tobi- looks innocently at gaara

Gaara- ass…

Flashback

You see Alex, Gaara, and Tobi sneaking into Sasuke, Kabuto, and Orochimaru's dressing rooms

Alex- This. Is .The. Best. Prank. EVER!!

Tobi- once Orochimaru sees this love note, then..

Gaara- then, Orochimaru will come to sasuke's dressing room and…

Alex- attempt to rape him.

Tobi- but We also left a note in Kabuto's room, telling him that Orochimaru loves him…

Gaara- So he will go to find Orochimaru…

Alex- And Kabuto will find him in Sasuke's room, making him angry…

Tobi- So there will be a big fight.. and after the fight

Gaara- Sasuke will come and try to kill us for setting this all up. smiles big

Alex- someone tell me why we were finishing each other's sentences?

Gaara and Tobi- I dunno

End of Flashback

Saskue comes running into the room with Orochimaru, and Kabuto chasing him. But each for Different Reasons.

Alex- This Prank is For Dei-kun

Sasuke- I.WILL.KILL. YOU. ALEX!

Alex- hey. Easy. It wasn't just me…Gaara and Tobi helped

Sasuke- …ok then.. starts to walk off

Tobi- you know he's gonna come back right?

Alex- Yep. 5..4..3..2..1..

Sasuke comes back but with the giant shurikan thingie

Gaara- Alex. You have doomed us all.

Alex- and you helped

Gaara- touché.

Iruka- busrts in WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Gaara- nothing.

Iruka- much better leaves and fixes wall with duck tape

Alex- yeah..sorry readers, no Sweeney todd music or play today…maybe, next chap!

Sasuke- I'm gonna kill alex, tobi, and Gaara!

(Really Peoples If anyone knows where to get a sweeny todd script so I could print it, it would be much appreciated…)

Sai- Whatever…

Sai looks at Naruto

Naruto- WHAT?!

Sai-hi

Naruto smacks his head against the wall

Kakashi- Sorry folks..I know this is a very random time to end this chapter, but I has to…

Kakashi smiles sheepishly and waves

Alex is hiding behind Gaara

Alex- BYE PEOPLES!! TILL NEXT TIME!!


	3. Midterms,Skits,Chocolate, and Pirates?

OH SNAP! I totally forgot the disclaimers and stuff… If I honestly owned any of the things is write about then I would be a rich girl…*gets a mental picture from Fiddler on the Roof* …no. that's not working for me….

Disclaimer- I do not own but I support Naruto, Sweeney Todd, Fiddler on the Roof. I also got my script on this website. http:// www. joblo. com/ scripts /script_ to actually get to the website, just delete the spaces. I have also made slight changes in the script to suit my mood and the tone of the play.

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!! XD

--

Wait- just one more thing.

I would like to give a shout out to my reviewers! I love you cause you're the ones who make me wanna write this…even if I haven't updated in a really long time!

AnimeGir_311- Merci beaucoup pour l'incroyable commentaires! Aussi, Happy New Year et Joyeuses Fêtes! Tu es hyper-cool (i think thats right...)

TwistedRoses132- thank you so much for being patient and nice! Ur amazing! (gives you a cyber cookie)

00MidnightSiren00- thank you for helping me get the script! (gives youa cyber muffin)

Ok. _**NOW**_ON WITH THE SHOW!

--

Alex- ok, seeing as how this is a Sweeney Todd skit…play…movie..show….thing..lets get the film…curtain…lights…YOU KNOW WHAT! SCREW IT! (throws the papers she had in her hand down and storms off the screen)

Sasuke- I never thought I'd see the day.. (smirks)

Alex- (tackles sasuke from offscreen) DIE!

Sasuke- AH! (gets tackled and starts to fight Alex)

Gaara- Geez. What put her in a pissy mood today? (Watching the two fight)

Sai- (picks up the papers she threw down) …I see now…

Naruto- What? (looks at papers in Sai's hands) …o.

Tobi- WHHHAAATTT IISSS IIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT??????? (runs around in circles..)….Wait half a second. SAI SAID SOMETHING IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!

All except for Sai- O.O

Kakashi- Just by the looks on your faces…it's gotta be Mid-Terms…

Alex-( jumps off of Sasuke and attacks Kakashi.)

Kakashi-(blocks alex from hitting him by doing the same thing he did to sasuke in the 3d episode or so…then sitting on her back)

Alex- FUCK YOU! (struggles)

Orochimaru- (thinks to self) …maybe now she'll switch hinata's and sasukes parts…

(((A/N Im too lazy to type orochimarus name out anymore so im gonna call him Oro.)

Oro- Hey alex?

Kabuto-…uh. I wouldn't try it…

Oro- (shrugs) whatever. Anyway, Alex would you switch Hinata's part with sasuke's?

Alex- (Stops struggling for a minute) I am disinclined to acquiesce your request. (sees the look on Oro's face) Means No.

Barbossa- (walks in from the POTC: AWE) STOP STEALIN ME LINES WENCH!

Alex- Shove it Barbossa! or I'll lock you in a closet with a Mary-Sue!

Barbossa- After the filming today we're going to the Brethern Court to fight this out!

Alex- Seriously?! With Elizabeth as the "King"! HELL NO! Just talk to me after the filming. OK?

BArbossa- fine. I'm gonna stay and wait here. (finds a chair and sits)

Kakashi- I know we all hate mid terms but you have to start this…Alex are you calm now? (looks down)

(Gaara and Tobi are eating popcorn while watching this)

Gaara- this is fun.

Tobi- seriously. (hand hits the bottom of the popcorn bowl) NOES!

Gaara- T.T Why did the popcorn run out….

(back to the rest of the people)

Alex- yeah. (gets up) … and looks at the script…hey..we need Extras…

Kakashi- I have an Idea…wait are the extras supposed to be dead?

Tobi- …(looks at the script) ..yeah..why?

Kakashi- Oro I need your help.

Oro- YOUR B-

Kakashi- No. Not that kind. (magically sets up a summoning chamber)

Hinata- Yay! A line!

Tobi- talk or your not gonna have another.

Hinata- Uh..Kakashi-sensei how did you set that up so fast?

Kabuto- Did you not see the words in presentences? (points 4 lines up)

Hinata- Oh.

Kakashi- ALEX!

Alex- What?

Kakashi- Your in the Shinigami clan!

Tobi- And that has what to do with anything?

Kakashi- Revive….(counts fingers) …six of our awesome dead people in the series!

Alex- 5 people from Naruto and one from somewhere else…K?

All who aren't creeped out ((Oro, Kakashi, Tobi, and Sai))- ok.

(Alex does some creepy stuff ((kinda like Hidan..)) and a few ghosts come out of nowhere)

Alex- Living peoples meet the dead peoples..

Sasuke-Who?

Alex- Minato (4th Hokage), Zabuza, Haku, Dei-Kun, and Kimimaru-san are from this series.

Naruto- HAKU!!!!!!!!!!! (glomps Haku)

Tobi- SEMPAI!!!!! (glomps Dei-Kun)

Kakashi- MINATO!!!!!! (Glomps fourth Hokage)

(All who attempted to Glomp someone fell through them)

Kabuto- ALEX I KILL JU! WHY DID YOU RAISE KIMIMARU!!!!!!!!!! (glares at Kimimaru)

Zabuza- What? No love for me?

Alex- Srry Zabuza.

Un-introduced Ghost- What the? Oh hey Alex! Where is Light?

Alex- Im sorry! The last ghost is L (movie-verse L)

L- hello?

Gaara- Hi

L- Chocolate? (offers Gaara chocolate)

Gaara- thank you! (takes chocolate)

**(((A/N: Dear reader assume that L already knows their names.)))**

Oro- here are your bodies. (hands over some premade bodies)

Dei- Im afraid to ask

Oro- What? I Got them at Body Depot.

All- Oh. OK!

Kakashi- Now here are your parts ghosties!

Sasuke- Sensei? What the Hell?

Kakashi- don't ask.

Sasuke- …ok.

Minato- Gentleman

Zabuza- Tourist. What the Hell!

Haku- Student

Dei-kun – General! YEAH! I DIDN'T DIE IN VAIN!

L- Banker…Aww no dective?

Kakashi- is that what you used to do?

L- yeah…I was the greatest..DX

Kakashi- Ok give me your script.

L- (hands over script) here

Kakashi- (scribbles something on the cover) here you go. I think you'll like it!

(L's script: Ex-Banker....Now....World's Greatest Detective!)

L- YAYZ! (eats chocolate)...SUGAR!!!!

Alex- now that we have our parts…LETS ROCK!

----- Play start-----

Kakashi- Action!

{Foreboding organ music is heard while Alex and tobi walk out on the stage/set Tobi is dressed in all black and Alex in a white gown she is carrying a candle… the lights dim)

Tobi- (Madara Mode)- We are looking down at a rough brick floor ... is it an

alley? ... a cobblestone street? ... a warehouse? a factory?

... we're not sure...

(The flickering glow of flame is the only illumination...The ominous organ music continues as...

From the bottom of the frame...A dark pool of blood slowly begins to spread...the flickering flame reflected in the blood...)

_SHRILL!!!_

blood-chilling and spine-shattering --

( a man's face appears, reflected in the pool

of blood. A dim spotlight is trained on the new figure. Alex walks away from Tobi and a dim spotlight follows her. A Chandelier is sliently lowered and she lights a few candles)

Alex (in a oddly emotionless voice)- A Gentleman he is…a slender dandy in pearl grey gloves and matching waistcoat…(she walks toward him with her candle lighting up his features)

Tobi-…Tell your story…descend to the darkness that dwells in your heart….and reveal us your sorrows…

Kakashi- Cut!

Alex- THANK GOD! (Runs to dressing room to take off the dress)

Tobi- (still in Madara mode)- I can almost never act mature. This is fun! (laughs maniacally)

Dei- (hits Tobi with a paper fan) STOP THAT!

Tobi- OK! (runs around in a circle and hits the side the set. The set falls and creates a domino effect effectively knowcking down all of the the sets)

Alex –from inside her dressing room-- TOBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dei- YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!! IF I DIE I'M BLAMING YOU!!!!

L- ok? Um yeah, peoples reading this fic, Im gonna close it before things get too violent. Uh BYEZ! (goes and hides with the other characters)

Barbossa- HELL NO I WAITED FOR THIS DAMNED CHAPTER TO END! ALEX GET UR ASS OUT 'ERE OR ILL SEND YOU TO DAVY'S LOCKER!

Alex- YAY! I get to see my Part-time captor! (says sarcasticly)

Davy Jones- I HEARD THAT-UH!

All- (laugh at Davy's accent)

Barbossa-he's gonna have ur 'ead…. (shakes head)

Alex- Yeah yeah, Im coming. Tobi, one of these days your gonna get it from me…. (is getting dragged by Barbossa to POTC)…What the Hell! I said I was coming!

Barbossa- well you weren't fast enough. (keeps dragging Alex) Well this is REALLY the end of this chapter. Till Next We meet!

(((A/N I forgot to mention that I do Not own L or Death note, or POTC in any way shape or form)))

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!!! (gives a cyber cookie to reviewers)


	4. The abnormal refrence chapter!

W00T! I'm on the forth chapter!!!! Ahh the sweet smell of reviews…

Disclaimer- If I had a chance of even owning these things….I would be a happy girl. O, I also don't own pirates…

Again. Many thanks to my reviewers! I love you all! I HAVE 6 REVIEWS!!!!! HUZZAH!!!!!!!!!!!! XD

--

~~~ At the Akatsuki Hideout...~

Tobi- HI PEOPLES!!!!! (waves wildly at the reader through the fourth wall)

Dei- Tobi. I may be undead, but that doesn't mean I can't strangle you. Who the hell are you waving to anyway? (is floating near Tobi 'cause he left his Ikea body at the studio)

Tobi- But Tobi is a Good Boy!...I'm waving at the readers!

Dei- I don't care who the hell your waving to anymore. Now its just fun seeing you suffer. DEATH BY SUFFOCATION!!! (strangles Tobi with his legs)

Tobi- GAH!!! ( is being strangled)

Pein- Huzzah! A guest appearance by me! Anyway, don't you two have a movie or play to go make?

Both- …what time is it?

Pein- (looks at watch) um…4:58. Why?

Tobi- ZOMG DEIDARA- SEMPAI WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!!! (looks around) Deidara- sempai?

~~~~ At team 7's apartment.~~~~ **(((A/N I gave them an apartment. Get over it.)))**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura- Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi, Sensei, Sensei, Sensei, Sensei, Scarecrow, Scarecrow, Scarecrow, Scarecrow, Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi

Kakashi- WHAT!?

Gaara- Hi

Kakashi- (facefault) …what the hell? You know what? Nevermind.

Sasuke- come on. Alex is gonna kill us if we're late…scratch that. We're late already.

Sakura- I get a line!!!!!

Kakashi- (puts duct tape over sakura's mouth)…Ahh..much better.

Sakura- Mmphf!

Naruto- NICE ONE!

Sasuke- seriously.

Kakashi- anyway, lets go. (poofs away with the genin)

~~~~ At the Snake Sannin's lair~~~~

Kabuto- Lord your good…

Oro- I know..

Kabuto- You beat me again!

Oro- I Know! I kick ass at Chess!

Readers- (facefault)

Kabuto- did you hear something besides the tortured screams in the basement?

Oro- ZOMG WTH is that?!

Kimimaru- Alex asked me to give you a message, it's in the quotes… "If you two don't get your asses over here…I'll send in my army of Mary-Sue's"

Oro- no she wouldn't.

Kimimaru- I think she would…she also sent me with this… (shows the two a crate with a Mary-Sue inside.)

Kabuto- Bye Oro! (poofs to the set)

Oro- Wait, What? (sees the mary-sue)…oh shit. RUN AWAY!!!! (poofs to the set)

Kimimaru- man this is fun. I don't care if I have like one line in the entire play. If I can keep this job I'll be a happy ghost. (disappears)

~~~~At the set~~~~

Akatsuki group- WE'RE HERE!

Leaf genins, Gaara, and other characters- WE'RE HERE

Oro- DAMN IT! WERE LAST!!!

Kabuto- Wait…no were not…

Ghosts- We'll we've been here the entire time.

Gaara- Wheres alex?

(barbossa and alex walk on set)

Alex- See! Didn't I tell you Elizabeth would go mad with power!

Barbossa- Shut up.

Alex- did you just tell me to shut up?!

Barbossa- yes I did. Get over it.

Alex- (smiles evily) …CALYPSO-CHAN!!!

Barbossa- O.O Shit. Ok since I'm here anyway, why don't I get a part?

Alex- Well…I dunno

Minato- …We do need a live extra Ali-chan….

Alex- true…Ok Barbossa, Your in. But be warned…Ye may be disinclined to be some of the extra's that are left…

Kimimaru- (chuckles) …Here's your script Barbosa… (hands script)

Barbossa- (reads extras still avalible) ….yer kiddin…

Dei- Nope! :3

Barbossa- Jack would be better fit for some of these parts…Why should I agree to ur terms lass?

Alex- We have apples. Green ones. Do we have an accord?

Barbossa- Done. (shakes alex's hand)

Sasuke- Alex what parts were avalibe?

Alex- The apple theif, the butcher, the drunkard, the womanizer, the prostitute-

Naruto- But wouldn't the prostitute be a better one for Sai?

Alex- you have a point….

Sai- Do it and I'll sick my fangirls on you!

Sakura- Mmmmph? MmmMmm! MMMmmn mm Oro mmn? Mmmn Mmmph mmmm….

Ino- I'll translate…She says, "You have fan girls? I thought that you were gay! Is that why you went off with Oro that time? Either way, to the general public, your still gay…"

Kakashi- Sweet, I don't have to translate anymore!

Sasuke- I still don't like you Sai.

Sai- why?

Sasuke- because you stole my spot as the Emo Boy on my show.

Minato- Hell I'm dead.

Kimimaru- and that has what to do with anything?

Minato- Absolutely nothing. :3

Alex- Getting back on topic, and the other extra part is the…(looks over script) …nevermind.

Barbossa- Me thinks that we've made the readers suffer enough already…so Shall we start this show thing?

Everyone- Sure (shrugs)

Alex- But I'm not getting into a dress again…I'm gonna go in my shinigami clan gear**…(((A/N that would be my Avvy..)))**

Tobi- OK LEEEEEEEEEEETTTTSSS RRRRUUUUMMMBBLLLLLEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi- Ok costumes and stuff are on right? Ok….good…(points and gets out his book) ON WITH THE SHOW!

~~~~ Show Start~~~~

Minato- Attend the tale of Sweeney Todd. His skin was pale and his eye was odd. He shaved the faces of gentlemen Who never thereafter were heard of again. He trod a path that few have trod, Did Sweeney Todd, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. (sounding Dead….What?! He is!!)

Tobi- We are in an eerie dark chamber, unclear, a low ceiling, a world of silhouettes and shadows. (thinks to self: No, resist! NOOES!) …and bunnies and magical unicorns, and happiness and SUNLIGHT!!!! MUHAHAHAHA!

Alex- (hits tobi with a paper fan and ignoring him otherwise) We are in an eerie dark chamber, unclear, a low ceiling, a world of silhouettes and shadows. (the candle she is holding in her hand roars to almost an inferno. She goes over to the chandelier and lights all of the others remaining candles. Alex then pinches the wick of the candle to put it out...and mutters something unintelligible….and probably rude.)

Alex- (talking to SinsXIII) What the hell!

SinsXIII- Get over it.

Alex- W/e (Ends chat with the Author)

(L emerges from the miasma of shadows, into the hellish flickering of flame. He carries a book…Oddly on the cover it says DeathNote...)

Tobi- He is the…BAN- …Um…Ex-Banker….Now World's Greatest Detective. He is skinny, and loves chocolate…I wonder what he wants…?

L- He kept a shop in London town, Of fancy clients and good renown, And what if none of their souls were saved? They went to their maker impeccably shaved...(mumbles) man…I can't belive I wrote my own name in the deathnote…

(Zabuza, Haku, and Kimimaru join Minato and L on stage)

L- By Sweeney, By Sweeney Todd, The Demon Barber of Fleet Street….

All of the people on stage except Alex and Tobi- WERE GHOSTS!!!!!!!!!!!!

GHOSTS-Swing your razor wide, Sweeney! Hold it to the skies!Freely flows the blood of those Who moralize!

Alex- (starts to say some thing but stops and looks at all of the ghosts and counts them…Apperently she needed one more….) Aww snap I need one more…I summon…Mr. TWEETUMS!!!! (a small brown finch poofs from out of nowhere)

**(((A/N Yes I know I use a lot of material from YGOTAS and NTAS…don't sue..))) **

Mr Tweetums- Tweet? (What?)

Alex- Just say these lines… I'll give you a cracker! (shows him the script)

Mr. Tweetums- Twee!(Ok!)

Tobi- This newcomer is THE GENERAL, a tough, leather….feather…..-skinned military man…bird…in a crimson imperial uniform...with feathers on it..

Mr. Tweetums- Tweeeee weeeeeet Tweet: (His needs were few, his room was bare: )

Alex- THE PRIEST, a lean, severe man with pale skin in clerical

attire...AkA: Kimimaru!

Kimimaru- A lavabo and a fancy chair...What the hell is a lavabo? Is it like a lava lamp on crack or something?

Tobi-THE TOURIST, a small, meek man with glasses in an ill-fitting

suit...Wow…Tobi almost feels bad for you Zabuza…

Zabuza- A mug of suds and a leather strop,

An apron, a towel, a pail and a mop...

THE STUDENT, a dashing young man from Oxford with luxurious

long hair...guess who has long hair that's left….XD

Haku the student- For neatness he deserves a nod, Does Sweeney Todd... (makes an Ice mirror...) SEE PEOPLE A GUY CAN HAVE LONG HAIR TOO! DX

Minato the Gentleman- The Demon Barber of Fleet Street….Seriously…What is it with this Emo guy?!

Kakashi- CUT!

Dei- WHAT THE HELL! MR. TWEETUMS TOOK MY PART!

Alex- Im sorry Dei-kun…You can blow up Oro and Kabuto if it makes you feel better…

Oro- Ok…Wait…WHAT?!!

Dei- :D BYE SNAKE MAN UN! (makes handsigns) BOOM!

Oro- (grabs Kabuto before Dei exploded stuff)

Kabuto and Oro- WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!! (does the thingie in pokemon style.)

Gaara- Wait…in pokemon…Wasn't one of them a woman?

All- O.O

Sasuke- I wonder who the woman in that relationship is…

Alex- XD

Barbossa- Wheres me Apple? Wench.

Alex- I dunno.

Barbossa- WHAT ACCORDING TO THE PIRATE CODE-

Alex- Does it look like were in POTC anymore? Here Im a NINJA, meaning I can lie when ever I want…Also the code doesn't apply to me while Im in this studio… I win!

All- HAPPY MIDTERMS EVERYBODY!!!

I also don't own pokemon


End file.
